pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Underworld
The war started when the three furies decided that they no longer wanted to be Hades' servants and wanted more powers, The silently gathered up an army of monsters including the Minotaur, the Gorgons. The furies initiated the attack by shooting explosives at Hades' Palace. Hades tried to fight off the monsters but knew he didn't have the power to do so he sent a letter to the Hermes cabin at Camp Half-Blood asking for his son, Nathan Quays who Hades had recently kicked out of the underworld. Nathan's Choice Nathan had received the letter from the Cabin Leader of the Hermes cabin, Kyle Bonny. He thought about his options, Hold a grudge against Hades and let him suffer in the Underworld under the furies rule or defend Hades and become accepted by his father again, After being convinced by Kyle, Nathan rounded up 4 other demigods, Kyle Bonny, Tory Brennan, Hazel Wills and Zane Alexander and led the group to the underworld via a portal in the Hades cabin. The Fight The 5 demigods immediately jumped into battle, Nathan and Zane summoned undead to fight for them, Kyle and Tory fought back to back and Hazel attacked monsters from the shadows, Hades flew over head attacking monsters from the sky, The fight lasted hours and felt like it was going no where until Kyle left Tory's side to help Nathan. Victory... Kind of Nathan was slashing and hacking with his daggers, about to be attacked from the back but was saved by Kyle, who jumped off the roof of a nearby building slamming his tomahawk into the monster behind Nathan, Nathan turned and thanked Kyle but Kyle pushed Him out of the way of a charging Minotaur and was slammed into a wall with the Minotaur's Horn in his chest. Kyle picked up his tomahawk and killed the Minotaur but the horn remained. The rest of the demigods rushed to Kyle's side and tried to heal him but Kyle pushed everything away. Shadows exploded out of Nathan killing every monster in a certain vicinity, The monsters that survived retreated. Kyle told them all to go and let him die and they all listened to Kyle and left to continue fighting the monsters the didn't retreat, During this last fight Zane was grabbed by a Fury and carried away. Hades' Palace The three remaining demigods went back to Hades' palace where they found the ghosts of Kyle Bonny, Quinn Hackley and Sam Temple. They all stood to the left the Hades' throne all of them having connections to at least one of three surviving demigods. Hazel immediately ran off when she saw the three of them, not being able to handle the pain of seeing them. Tory stood back and watched in silence and Nathan quickly approached Kyle. Kyle asked a simple favor of Nathan which was to find his tomahawk and give it to a demigod who deserves it the most. Nathan agreed and went to find Kyle's Tomahawk. He went back to Kyle's Body finding Hazel cradling it, Nathan summoned a skeleton to bring his body back to Camp Half-Blood. Nathan eventually found the tomahawk on the ground and picked it up, Nathan then got Tory and Hazel and together the three went back to Camp Half-Blood.Category:Battles